


jailbird flu

by thunderylee



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Magic, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Juri wishes it were allergies. (Prompt: trying to seduce with flowers.)





	jailbird flu

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je-fqf spring fling 2014 and trope bingo (sex pollen).

It’s not that common for a dude to give another dude flowers, but given their line of work, anything is possible. Shintaro’s grin is so big and lopsided that Juri just accepts the weird-looking bouquet, passing a thought as to how it matches the weirdness of Shintaro’s face as he flashes a fake smile like when his grandmother knits him a sweater for Christmas.

  
“Thanks,” Juri says, staring at the multi-colored petals of whatever flowers these are. He’s no botanist.   
  
“Be sure to put them in your room,” Shintaro says, and Juri just nods as he inwardly plots how to get away with this without his brothers making fun of him.   
  
In the end he doesn’t bother trying, blowing off the excited questions from his mother and the teasing from Subaru with no explanation. He would be grateful that his older brothers have long since moved out if he wasn’t confident that the youngest one was mass-texting them right now with the news. Juri isn’t looking forward to the next Tanaka kyoudai movie night at all.  
  
He dumps the flowers into a vase on his desk and stares at them some more. They stare back. Shintaro had to have picked this arrangement himself, because no respectable Japanese person would put such a clashing array of colors in one place. A Johnny since the age of nine, however, definitely would.  
  
They’re interesting in an odd way, much like Shintaro himself. Juri has known Shintaro for a long time, basically grew up with him, their age difference meaningless since they’ve always been equals. Last year when Koki got fired, Shintaro was the only person Juri would talk to about it because he  _understands_ . Juri wouldn’t call Shintaro his best friend, but he’s far from a work acquaintance.   
  
Apparently they are the kind of friends who give each other flowers for no reason. It’s not even a holiday. Juri’s pre-programmed guilt manifests as he realizes he has to give Shintaro something in return. That’s how this works. Maybe he will buy the guy a hat or something. No one can have too many hats.  
  
Juri blinks as he starts to feel something strange. In all actuality, it’s not that strange of a feeling, just that it’s unprecedented. He may only be eighteen (almost nineteen, mind you), but he has long since grown out of the awkward boner stage and even that was never this much of a  _rush_ . Within seconds Juri’s blood is running hot, his nerves tingling with need and his cock straining the front of his pants, each rough rub making him desperate for more.  
  
“The hell,” he gasps, whipping open his belt in no time and shoving his hand into his boxers. He can try to understand it later; right now, he just needs to get off.  
  
He doesn’t even need a fantasy. He’s too focused on staying quiet to conjure up anything anyway, sinking his teeth into his arm to keep his mother and brother from hearing him. It would probably fit right into their speculations about the flowers, too. Which is the worst segue he could make, because now he’s thinking about Shintaro’s stupid face and—  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Juri hisses, fisting his length until he comes onto his stomach, pumping until there’s nothing left. He’s nowhere near soft, too sensitive to keep going but too desperate to stop, a mixture of a whine and a moan dying on the undoubtedly deep bite marks he’s etching into his arm as he continues to jerk off.   
  
Shintaro has had a lot of provocative shoots lately. Juri would think that everyone just forgot how old he is if that wasn’t the norm in their agency. The most recent magazine Juri had seen his mother flipping through showed Shintaro eating a sausage. Juri remembers this photoshoot vividly, because the other juniors were falling over themselves laughing and making blowjob jokes while Shintaro had no idea what was so funny, which just made it even more amusing. Shintaro’s oblivion about everything sexual was part of his charm, at least as far as the sadistic photographers were concerned.  
  
Juri would frown at thinking Shintaro had any charm whatsoever if he wasn’t otherwise preoccupied. He tells himself it’s only because it’s starting to hurt and he’ll think about whatever makes him finish the fastest, even if it’s that guy’s mouth. Those lips stretched around his cock, innocent eyes blinking up at him from under that ridiculously styled mess of hair, maybe those big hands touching him and prying him open—   
  
A whine escapes Juri’s clenched teeth as the ache travels even lower, throbbing deep inside him where no one has ever gone. Juri’s no virgin, but his experience is limited and none of the guys he’s messed around with have made it that far. He would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so damn turned on, shucking his clothes and reaching for his lube without hesitation.   
  
He can’t reach very well, and it’s really more frustrating than anything, but his imagination is intent on making him fantasize about his friend fucking his brains out and his orgasm is almost angry, leaving him sore and unsatisfied. Juri stares helplessly at his ceiling when it’s over, wondering what the hell just happened and why he still feels like he has a fever, though it’s definitely not the kind he’s going to go to his mother about. Instead, he just hopes it will pass. Quickly.  
  
The next day he feels like he’s been run over by a truck, except that the tires seem to be treading on all of his erogenous zones to the point where he can’t even think straight. Luckily he doesn’t have any classes, just Shounen Club filming, through which he miraculously makes it without falling on his face or making any incriminating noises that would rival Hokuto’s eating soundtrack.   
  
“Are you okay? You look sick.”  
  
Juri hears Shintaro’s voice and tries not to cringe, the fantasies from last night flooding to the forefront of his mind, and Juri plays with his phone to keep from having to actually look at the other boy. “Rough night,” he answers.  
  
“Want some company? My brother has some girls over and I don’t want to go home.”  
  
Classic Shintaro, inviting himself over with no shame. If Juri were thinking clearly, he’d wonder why Shintaro had no interest in helping Ryuutaro entertain his lady visitors, but all he’s concerned with is how he’s going to explain what’s wrong with him. His skin still burns, his arousal overwhelming to the point of torture, and it only gets worse with Shintaro right there in front of him, still made up in eyeliner from the performance.   
  
“You really don’t look good. Let me help you home, okay?”  
  
Each word he speaks seems to penetrate Juri in a way he’s never felt before. All he can do is nod and let Shintaro guide him by the arm, which oddly seems to relieve some of his tension. Juri doesn’t subscribe to magic, but he can’t deny that there is something controlling him, physically pulling him toward Shintaro. If it were just the arousal, he’d chalk it up to some type of aphrodisiac, but it has a specific destination.  
  
Toward the one person he shouldn’t touch. Anyone else would probably humor Juri and let him have it, but Shintaro is different. He’s pure. He thinks erections are annoying and talks about falling in love as if it’s ten years away. He’s the holy grail of the junior kingdom because nobody has touched him, at least not like that. Nobody has even tried. Not even Yasui.  
  
On top of all of this sexual agony, Juri hates himself a little for what he has to do. It’s the only way to make it stop; Shintaro  _has_  to understand that. The guilt already consumes Juri before they get back to his house, thankfully empty, and Shintaro gets to work taking care of him. Juri’s placed onto his bed, forehead covered with a cold cloth while Shintaro kneels next to him and unbuttons his shirt.  
  
“You are burning up,” Shintaro says, eyes big and genuinely concerned, and Juri hates himself even more for being so fucking turned on right now. Just the light swipe of Shintaro’s fingertips along his chest are enough to make the ache unbearable, everything within him fighting his body’s reaction to jerk or shudder.  
  
“Shin, I have to tell you something,” Juri blurts out, because he can’t hold back for much longer. “I don’t know what’s going on, and I feel really bad for doing this to you, but I need you to touch me.”  
  
Those big eyes blink up at him, blank and unreadable. “Touch you?”  
  
“Yes, like…” Juri trails off, nearly popping himself in the face with his own shoulder when Shintaro’s hand rests on his arm, bringing his body temperature down into less of a hellish range. “Like that, just. Touch me. Please.”  
  
“Okay,” Shintaro says, sounding unbothered like this is any other time someone has asked him to do something he doesn’t understand as he brings his other hand to the opposite arm and moves them up and down. It’s nice, but Juri knows that it’s not enough and clearly his face expresses his discomfort because Shintaro frowns down at him. “Not good?”  
  
“Dammit,” Juri grumbles, leaning up on his elbows to see Shintaro a little better. This is the worst decision he could have made, because now Shintaro’s face is right in his face and the pull is too much. He stops himself just before he starts leaning in, groaning in frustration as the pressure inside him gets stronger, clearly unhappy with his choices.  
  
Predictably, Shintaro looks confused and a little upset. “I’m sorry, Juri, but I can’t make you feel better if you don’t tell me how.”  
  
If it were anyone else, Juri would bet money that Shintaro is just trying to get Juri to say the humiliating words and beg for it. As interesting as it would be to see the look on Shintaro’s face at what Juri actually wants him to do, Juri has more of a chance of getting it if he eases the younger boy into it. As horrible as that makes him feel.  
  
“Closer,” Juri finally says, biting back tears as the throbbing inside him starts to spread all over. “Get as close to me as you can.”  
  
It’s a credit to Shintaro’s naivety or perhaps his unconditional trust in Juri that he just obliges, pulling Juri into his arms and squeezing him so hard that lack of breath joins Juri’s list of symptoms. It does seem to appease whatever has taken him over, though, or at least subdued the ache for now.   
  
Shintaro smells good, a mixture of laundry detergent and sweat that draws Juri’s nose to his neck, earning a small shiver. Juri pauses, but Shintaro’s embrace doesn’t weaken, so he moves his face around, rubbing his nose along the smooth skin before daring to use his lips.   
  
“Juri,” Shintaro whispers, and the throb returns full force, nearly knocking him off balance.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Juri gasps. “I don’t know why this is happening, but you’re the only one who can stop it.”  
  
“I’ll do whatever you need,” Shintaro says firmly, and Juri wants to cry with how much he hates everything right now. “Just tell me, and I’ll do it.”  
  
“I don’t think you know what you’re consenting to,” Juri mutters, followed by an ironic laugh as he remembers how old Shintaro is and how his consent doesn’t actually mean anything. “Oh, I’m going to jail.”  
  
“Did you kill someone?” Shintaro asks seriously. “I won’t tell anyone. I’ll help you hide the body as long as I don’t have to look at it. Dead bodies are gross.”  
  
Reaching the end of his restraint, Juri sighs and pulls back enough to look Shintaro right in the eyes. “I need you to have sex with me, Shin.”  
  
For one terrifying second he thinks that Shintaro might not actually know what sex is, but then the younger boy is biting his lip like he’s gathering courage and giving Juri a firm nod. “Okay.”  
  
“You know what that means, right?” Juri asks.  
  
“Of course I know what it means,” Shintaro huffs. “I’m not eleven.”  
  
“Oh thank god,” Juri breathes out, grabbing Shintaro’s face and capturing those lips that have been haunting his thoughts for two days. He expects Shintaro to not respond at first, maybe wait and mimic what Juri does, but a tongue slips past Juri’s lips and what’s left of Juri’s coherence disappears as Shintaro kisses him hard and fast.   
  
It’s inexperienced and sloppy, but it’s also incredibly hot and Juri’s body wholly approves of this advancement, his limbs wrapping around Shintaro like an octopus. It feels even better with Shintaro’s weight on top of him, fitting neatly against him, and Shintaro’s little noise of surprise tastes rather nice as he bumps into Juri’s rock-hard erection. Juri’s glad for their joined mouths, otherwise his moan might have been heard down the street and now Shintaro’s moving a million miles a minute, shoving off their clothes faster than a costume change.  
  
Juri’s entire body arches when a hand wraps around his cock, large and strong and only fumbling a bit before finding a good rhythm. It’s rough and fast just like everything else, but Juri has no reason to tell him to slow it down—they’re not lovers or anything. The sooner they get on with it, the sooner it can be over and the sex demon that’s possessing Juri will go away.  
  
Not that this is entirely unenjoyable or anything; in fact, now that they’re skin to skin it’s starting to feel good, a pleasant warmth spreading throughout Juri’s body instead of sharp throbbing. He still feels that need, but it’s more on a level of normal sexual arousal than a fuck-or-die situation.  
  
Shintaro’s skin is hot to the touch, hard muscles and soft flesh as Juri roams the wide expanse of his back. It feels intriguing, and he’d probably move on to other parts if he had any say in what was going on here. Instead he’s limited to clutching at whatever he finds, using up all of his active participation on keeping up with Shintaro’s fiery kisses while Shintaro’s free hand slides all over Juri’s body like he can’t decide what to touch.  
  
Juri makes it a few more strokes before he can’t take anymore. Blindly he reaches over to his nightstand, too desperate to be ashamed as he finds the tube and pushes it into Shintaro’s hand. He hopes that Shintaro knows what to do, because he’s in no position to explain anything right now, but Shintaro doesn’t even pause in his devouring of Juri’s mouth to squirt the contents onto his fingers and Juri’s knees lift so high that he might have flipped over if Shintaro wasn’t weighing him down.  
  
“Do I just…” Shintaro mutters, not even bothering to pull his tongue completely out of Juri’s mouth before asking. “…put them in?”  
  
“One at a time,” Juri hisses, absolutely no depth in his voice as he grabs for Shintaro’s hand and guides it between them. “Go easy at first, okay? But hurry, god, please.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Shintaro says gently, and bless him for being so concerned about Juri’s welfare and careful with his body. He’s really going to make a good boyfriend someday, Juri thinks, whenever he actually develops those kinds of feelings for other people.   
  
That train of thought is halted when Shintaro pushes a finger inside him, slowly but still forceful enough to breach Juri’s clenching muscles. Juri barely flings his arms around Shintaro’s neck in time to muffle his moans with Shintaro’s mouth, leading the kiss himself this time and he’s every bit as enthusiastic as Shintaro had been.   
  
Shintaro doesn’t seem to need any directions from here, moving his finger in and out until he can insert another. It’s not difficult to follow Juri’s body language, anyway, especially when Shintaro bends his knuckles and Juri’s hips start snapping back against the touch, taking it in deeper.   
  
“Fuck, yes,” he gasps, pressing his face into Shintaro’s neck because he can’t concentrate on kissing anymore. “Just like that,  _yes_ .”  
  
Shintaro lets out a low groan that goes straight to where he’s penetrating Juri deep inside, driving Juri even more insane. “But it’s not enough, is it?”   
  
The question is almost sinister, and if Juri didn’t know any better he’d think that Shintaro is enjoying this, having Juri completely helpless and desperate for his cock. Then Juri opens his eyes to see Shintaro staring down at him, biting his lip again and Juri could smack himself because  _of course_  Shintaro is nervous. It’s his first time and Juri’s such a mess. Does he even like him? Either way the pronouns are assigned?  
  
“You don’t have to,” Juri rushes to say, despite everything within him screaming for him to shut his fucking mouth. “You can just do this. It…helps.”  
  
The smile he gets in response is unexpected, but nice. And calming, at least as much as Juri’s body will let him relax. “It’s okay,” Shintaro tells him. “It’s okay if it’s you.”  
  
Juri’s still blinking at that when Shintaro leans down, kissing him much more gently, though it quickly escalates into heated passion with Shintaro’s continued prodding inside him. Through the haze of his mind he hears foil crinkle and feels Shintaro swear against his lips, offering a misplaced smile of his own as he takes the condom packet from Shintaro’s one free hand.  
  
“I’ll do it,” he says, and Shintaro just nods as he pushes up onto his knees. Juri gets the condom out and rolls it on the younger boy, swallowing Shintaro’s faint noises that only get louder when Juri lathers some lube onto him.  
  
“Hurry up,” he whines, and Juri almost laughs at Shintaro being the impatient one here. “How much longer do I have to wait?”  
  
“Until you put it in, brat,” Juri tells him. Honestly he could probably use another finger, but Shintaro’s two are big enough to pass for three and Juri doesn’t actually know how much longer he’ll make it without something actually pounding inside him.   
  
Shintaro doesn’t even humor him with a reply, just pulls out his hand and kneels between Juri’s widespread legs. “Am I going to hurt you?” he whispers.  
  
“Just go slow at first,” Juri tells him, the awkwardness of this conversation buried under all of the warmth that floods him at how caring and thoughtful Shintaro is toward him right now.   
  
Shintaro nods at that, then scrunches his face up in concentration as he tries to find the opening without looking. Juri ends up reaching down to help guide him in and Shintaro smashes his forehead into Juri’s shoulder with a strangled moan, quickly joined by Juri as Shintaro fills him. It doesn’t hurt at all; in fact, every fibre of Juri’s being wants more, practically sucks him in as deep as possible, and all he can do is nod and gasp “yes” as Shintaro’s hips move on instinct, finally giving Juri the relief he needs.  
  
“Juri,” Shintaro whispers, and Juri tries to strain his attention to whatever Shintaro wants until he realizes that Shintaro doesn’t actually want anything. He’s just saying Juri’s name,  _during sex_ , and Juri arches into the cacophony of feelings that all attack him at once. His arms slide up around Shintaro’s neck, dragging through the sweat pooled there as he pulls Shintaro even closer to him, the heat between them becoming an inferno with their bodies moving together like this.   
  
It’s hard and fast and so, so hot, Juri’s every move fueled by his body’s reaction to Shintaro’s length inside him, getting deeper with each thrust. He’s so out of it that it surprises him when Shintaro hits a the spot that has his hips rushing to push back, clinging to Shintaro’s broad shoulders as tightly as he can as he tries to keep the younger boy right where he is.  
  
He can’t speak, but Shintaro seems to sense that it’s a good spot and doesn’t move, grabbing one of Juri’s hips to keep himself steady. His breathing is staggered, his hair soaked and stuck to his forehead as he presses his face to Juri’s, not close enough for a proper kiss but making contact all the same. Juri feels the warm breath on his cheek and it makes him hotter, entertaining the possibility that he could finish like this without being touched, just Shintaro moving inside him, surrounding him.   
  
“Not gonna last,” Shintaro gets out, and Juri has to give him credit for making it this long. Juri’s not too keen on dragging this out either, at least not while it feels like he’ll burn to a crisp if he doesn’t come soon, as much as he wouldn’t mind lying like this for a while longer.  
  
His own voice comes out in a series of moans as he drops his hand down, jerking his cock as fast as he can until he’s skipping breaths, unable to do nothing but hold onto Shintaro with one arm as the pressure inside him accumulates at an exceptionally higher level than usual. The last thing he hears is Shintaro moaning right into his ear, the weight on top of him shuddering and the length inside him twitching before he comes so hard that it feels like an explosion.   
  
He must have blacked out, because the next thing he knows is Shintaro curled up next to him and the covers pulled up over both of their naked bodies. He doesn’t feel as gross as he expected, but Shintaro probably had something to do with that and a much more tolerable warmth fills him at the realization.   
  
“They’re glowing,” Shintaro says, and Juri peeks an eye open to see Shintaro staring straight ahead, his face oddly lit in a rainbow tint.  
  
Juri follows his gaze and sees the flowers on his desk illuminating like a night light, a little bit of sparkle at the ends just to make Juri think he’s suddenly transported into a shoujo manga. “Am I really awake?”  
  
“I think it was too much,” Shintaro mumbles, sounding apologetic. “Senpai said it would get you to like me. I just had to put my feelings into it.”  
  
“Shin, what are you talking about?” Juri asks, his mind still too blown to wrap around anything more than glowing flowers across the room.  
  
“I put my feelings into the flowers,” Shintaro explains, and it sounds just as insane as before. “Senpai says if you like someone, you should get them flowers.”  
  
Juri tries a different approach. “Which senpai?”  
  
“Hasshi.”  
  
At least the confusion is warranted now. Juri recalls the words spoken by Shintaro’s birthday twin and suddenly his face is hurting from smiling so hard. “You like me?”  
  
“Um, yes,” Shintaro says, exhaling out a laugh as he pushes his shoulder against Juri’s. “We just  _did it_ , you know. And they call me the slow one.”  
  
Juri watches the glow fade as he gives up trying to make sense out of anything. Everyone knows Hasshi is magic, so Shintaro must be magic too. “Next time just tell me,” is all Juri says. “I thought I was gonna die for a while there.”  
  
“There won’t be a next time,” Shintaro says with a pout. “It only works while I’m pure.”  
  
Juri snorts. “Hasshi must not have used it for a  _long_  time then.”  
  
“Just since Ebi debuted,” Shintaro informs him, and Juri blinks at the implication. “He got what he wanted.”  
  
“And did you?” Juri asks, scooting closer to burrow himself in Shintaro’s embrace. He’s the older one but Shintaro’s bigger, the pair of them fitting together perfectly as the heat radiating from Shintaro’s body feels just as good as an onsen.  
  
“I don’t know yet,” Shintaro answers, looking sheepish when Juri glances up to look at those big brown eyes. “You haven’t said it back.”  
  
“Said wha—oh.” Juri swallows as Shintaro watches him, biting his lip as he waits. “Of course I like you too! Do you think I let just anyone do that to me?!”  
  
Shintaro grins and Juri feels the truth behind his words, the pleasant warmth that never quite left since he’d first received the weird flowers. He leans in to brush their lips together, sliding his hand up to Shintaro’s neck to guide him into a slower, more sensual kiss than they’d shared before. Shintaro learns quickly, following Juri’s lead, and if nothing else could convince Juri that he has feelings for this brat, it would be the way he loses complete concept of time and reality, Shintaro’s kiss just as strong as his spirit.   
  
When he comes to, his hands are twisted in Shintaro’s soft, damp hair and there’s no way they’re going anywhere without everyone within a kilometer radius knowing exactly what they’ve been doing. They both try to tame it down, but he still looks like a wild lion.  
  
Maybe Juri will buy him a hat after all.


End file.
